The invention concerns a device for the automatic handling of delicate workpieces, consisting of at least one workpiece pallet for accepting the workpieces in a receiving region, the workpiece pallet comprising preferably straight rods disposed in grid and/or comb-like manner with free spaces between the rods, at least one workpiece gripper for depositing the workpieces on a surface provided for this purpose, and a pallet gripper for holding the workpiece pallet.